


What Color Is Your Heart?

by ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Kid!Cas, Kids AU, M/M, alternative universe, kid!Dean, kid!benny, kid!crowley, sweet dad!john, teacher!hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial/pseuds/ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, why did you punch Castiel?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Color Is Your Heart?

“Dean,” John said carefully, crouching outside of the car seat where his son was currently slumped, all furious frown, resentment played on green eyes looking beyond his dad and two small arms crossed over his chest. “Why did you punch Castiel?”

The six-year-old looked straight at his dad.

“I don’t know” Dean looked scared and confused now as opposed to the defiant look he had when John first came to pick him up and heard what he had done from his teacher Hannah. They were in the Impala now, John trying to figure out what to do about the incident.

“You punched him and you don’t know why? He could’ve gotten hurt Dean, why did you want to hurt your best friend?” John was starting to feel desperate here, Mary would flip if she so much as heard that Dean had punched another child just for kicks, and he didn’t want to imagine what she would do if she knew that child was Castiel.

“I never wanted to hurt Cas!” Dean shouted defensively and his dad got up.

“Don’t yell at me, boy” he said with a warning tone looking down at his son. Dean looked down with shame and then back up at him hesitantly.

“I… I like Cas, dad” Dean’s face lit up, pink blush blending with tons of freckles.

John couldn’t help it and he smiled at his son remembering last week, when he had seen them in the back yard through the open window in their kitchen as he did the dishes.

* * *

They had been finger painting, all the colors of the rainbow splashed across the papers, the grass, their hands and their little plastic aprons.

“Wat’cha drawing?” Dean mumbled apparently uncomfortable in the silence that had settled around the boys.

“A heart” The black haired boy never used more words than he absolutely had to.

Dean looked up confused. “Why are you using all the colors?”

“You’re using all the colors too!” Cas answered defensively looking up at Dean with accusation in his bright blue eyes.

“Cause mine’s a rainbow” Dean used a smug tone like he was stating the obvious.

“Well, mine’s a heart” Cas mumbled going back to work on the paper between his legs.

“Aren’t hearts red?” the blonde boy pressed on watching intently as his best friend painted.

Blue eyes filled with exasperation and looked at the boy. “I think all hearts have a different color”

“Then whose heart is _that_?” Deans asked skeptically looking at the multicolored heart. “Why does it have all the colors?” he added defiantly.

“It has every color ‘cause this is a picture of everyone’s heart” Cas mumbled, focus already drifting away from Dean as his pink tongue poke through his lips while he carefully added more and more colors.

Dean’s eyes were wide, a look of admiration entirely for Castiel who apparently had shut him up for once. Then he leaned over and pressed his lips shyly to Cas’ cheek, pushing him a little to the side.

“ _Dean_ ” Castiel looked up frustrated. “You almost made me ruin my picture!”

Dean blushed. “I like you, Cas.” He said softly, barely audible.

Now it was Cas’ turn to blush. He smiled shyly and kissed Dean’s lips. Just a press of small mouths that barely lasted two seconds but John straightened up either way, ready to stop them if anything went out of control. “I like you too, Dean” Cas said simply and went back to his picture with a smile on his face.

Dean smiled as wide as his dad had ever seen him and did the same.

* * *

 

Both the heart and the rainbow were hanging in the refrigerator door back at their home.

“I know son,” John answered with a concerned tone “is that why you punched him?” he asked again patiently.

“Of course not!” Dean was rolling his eyes at his father as if he just asked the stupidest question. “I never wanted to hurt him, dad, I never wanted to punch him, I _like_ him!” despair was creeping up into the boy’s tone.

“Ok, just… tell me what happened Dean” John talked with a quiet tone trying to soothe his son.

Dean took a deep breath. “It’s just…” he was trying to hold back tears, “Crowley told me that Cas wasn’t going to invite me to his birthday party” his green eyes were bright and wide “and then he laughed at me and said that he was going to be Cas’ best friend now ‘cause he didn’t like me anymore so I was going to punch him” now he was openly crying, “but Cas…” -hiccups- “Cas got in the way and I… I punched _him_ instead, but I never wanted to dad, I would never hurt him, you _know_ I would never-” he hiccupped again after the words tumbled down in a rush, “I… I…” and now he was sobbing clutching his dad’s leg.

“Ok…” John crouched back down and stroked his son’s hair trying to give him comfort, searching his eyes. “Maybe that Crowley kid was lying you know, why would Cas stop liking you?”

“He wasn’t, Cas told me he liked Crowley more than me” Dean was rubbing his eyes.

“Oh” was all John could come up with. “Why would he do that?” He was questioning himself more than his son, but Dean answered nonetheless.

“’Cause I said I liked Benny more than Cas… ‘Cause Cas was fighting with me.” He was pouting now.

John just stared at his son, trying to get everything to make sense inside his head. Dean helped with more details.

“I remembered the heart he painted last week, d’you remember? The one on the fridge?” John nodded quietly and his son carried on mumbling. “So I told Cas maybe Miss Hannah’s heart is gray, ‘cause she’s so boring y’know” John suppressed a chuckle and his son giggled a little before getting his serious tone back on, “and Cas agreed and then he told me that mine must be green. ‘Cause he says you see  someone’s heart in their eyes… But I didn’t agree with him and he got mad and started yelling and he wouldn’t let me talk and he said he didn’t want to sit with me anymore and so I said that I liked Benny more either way” Dean sounded defeated and breathless.

 John’s heart clenched at the sight of his son. He cradled his face with both hands and looked him right in the eye. “But you didn’t mean that right?” Dean shook his head looking serious. “Ok, so maybe Cas didn’t’ mean what he said”

His son looked pensive and a little hopeful. “Maybe.” He granted.

John kissed his temple “D’you wanna go talk to Cas?”

Dean frowned. “He’s probably mad ‘cause I punched him.”

“Well, that way you can apologize. What do you say we go pay him a visit?” Dean twisted his mouth. “Dean, what color is your heart?” John asked, but he suspected he already knew the answer to that.

“Blue.” His son stated without hesitating, confirming his suspicions.

John smiled getting up. “Maybe if you explain that to Cas he won’t be mad anymore. I’ve got an idea” he said shutting the Impala’s door and driving them home.

Later, they found Cas alone on his porch pretending to read the newspaper but really just looking at the pictures, every bit the enigmatic kid he was. Cas’ eyes went wide when he saw John waving at him from the sidewalk, Dean beside him, eyes cast down and a piece of paper clutched tightly on his hands.

Cas hesitated a minute before walking out to meet them, he had a bruise on his cheek and a weary look on his face.

“Hi, Mr. Winchester.” The boy mumbled awkwardly, looking everywhere but at Dean.

“Hi Cas, how’s your cheek? Does it hurt?” John was genuinely concerned.

“Not really” Cas was touching his cheek absentmindedly and talking softly as if trying not to scare Dean off.

John couldn’t help but to smile at how the two kids seemed to always be thinking about the other. “Well, that’s good… You see, my son wanted to apologize for that...” John said carefully. “You think you two could talk?”

Dean looked up for the first time since they got there, exactly when Cas finally turned to look at him.

“It’s okay” Cas said with the smallest smile tugging at the corner of his lips, never taking his eyes off of Dean. John already felt like he was intruding.

“Great… So I’m just gonna…” John walked back to the car just a few steps away from them, awkwardly scratching his neck and giving them his back, though he could still hear them clearly and see them through his rearview mirror.

Cas smiled shyly at Dean and the blonde boy looked back down in shame. “I’m sorry I punched you…” he mumbled at the sidewalk and then he took a deep breath. “I’m _very_ sorry I punched you” he repeated probably reconsidering. He looked his best friend in the eye now “I didn’t want to hurt you Cas.”

Castiel looked moved by the apologetic green eyes that were fixed on him. “It’s ok Dean. I didn’t want Crowley to get hurt because of me.”

Dean swept his eyes across the sidewalk looking hurt. He swallowed hard and looked back up shaking his head. “I don’t like Benny more than I like you.”

Cas opened his mouth, but Dean grabbed his shoulder and kept talking, his words tumbling out faster and faster. “I only said that ‘cause we were fighting, you weren’t letting me talk Cas, I didn’t mean to, but you wouldn’t listen, and I couldn’t explain and my heart’s _not_ green!” Cas frowned dangerously, but Dean shook his head and squeezed his shoulder before letting go.

“My heart’s blue” he said shyly spreading his arm and handing Cas the paper he had been clutching, a picture of a blue heart he drew earlier at his house, sitting on the counter next to his dad.

Cas took the picture, still frowning slightly in confusion.

“My heart’s blue, like your eyes are blue.” Dean repeated softly, looking into Cas’ eyes.

The sweetest smile found its place on Cas’ face and he leaned down and kissed Dean the way he’d done in the back yard a week ago, it was only the second time they ever did it, but John didn’t know about that.

“I don’t like anyone more than I like you” Cas told his best friend with a twinkle in his eye.

Dean smiled and blushed. “I’m sorry I punched you.” He said looking ashamed and placing a soft kiss over Cas’ cheek where his skin was bruising. 

Cas shook his head and hugged Dean, Dean holding onto him as if his life depended on it and Cas resting his head on Dean’s shoulder as if he were as comfortable as he could ever want to be, his hand holding his picture carefully between his fingers.

Twenty years later, whenever he and Mary went to babysit their grandchildren so Dean and Cas could get a night out, John would look at the framed picture of a blue heart hanging above the fireplace and it would never fail to make him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did your kudos and comments are widely appreciated! ^^


End file.
